Clock Tower 3: The Final Fear
Since the last camp failed because I got banned, I'm remaking this one. Remember Clock Tower? Good! Go back to it and refer to the rules before joining! Our deaths are here! I also reccomend subscribing to me to learn more on my Horror camps. Join Now!!! NEW RULE-Don't godplay to much. I will allow some of it, but if I don't allow it, the line will be erased. Ex: Harriet's head spinning around 180 degrees and raising a knife. Only killers do that. Like ***** >:) 'Sign ups (CLOSED)' CLOSED ONLY FOR CURRENT JOINERS. I HAVE 2 POSSIBLE RESERVATIONS. NOBODY ELSE CAN JOIN. 1 PER PERSON 1.Angela-1dra7 2.William-ninja-Ex 3.Max - Mr. E 4.Harriet-Sierra 5.Janet-izzynsierrafan12 6.Matt-theeviloctorock 7. Jason-Snow 8.Haley- Sweetie-Punk, Bully-124oeo 9.(POSSIBLE RESERVATION FOR YOURE2490) 10.Alejandro-Drama786 Deaths Wounded- Blue-This wound is barely even a wound. Hard to get. Purple-This is a deep wound, but isn't life threatning. Orange-This is a terrible wound. This person is barely even living. Can be healed though!!! 'NPCs:' DO NOT EDIT!!!!! Jeremy Mr. Gully Mrs. Gully Lindsay Speele Tommy Sierra ??? ??? ??? ??? 'Prechat:' Draven: As of right now, NOTHING bad happens. Prechat is taking place on a large bus, heading for an award's ceromony at the, "Mc.Gully foundation for survivors" You guys can feel free to chat here. Max:*is asleep in the third row of the bus, with his robotic hand still moving* Harriet:Well, it does feel nice to go around in the Clock Tower plot in ORDER. Draven: :P I see you've read up. LOL Angela: DON'T TALK TO HARRIET THAT WAY! *Smacks Draven* Harriet:You can't believe how many autographs I given out to people in between FAIL and Clock Tower 2! Angela: Fail? How was it fail!? It only was a practice run for Draven, because if it didn't go so well, there would be no Clock Tower legacy! PLUS, he tells me if this goes by good, there will be a season 4! Draven: Angela, Shut up. Angela: Okay >.> Harriet:But if you know if it didn't go good you wouldn't be here Angela! Plus, this was a reality show?*looks at camera* What the hell? ---Somewhere FAR FAR AWAY--- ???: *Looking through camera at Harriet* Those idiots. They think they can survive? I'll give them their award alright. They'll see. ---- Harriet:*pushes camera out of my way and goes down to the first floor* A bathroom?I thought this was a bus. Draven: *on toilet* Ooh I'm sorry. Did you need to use this? Harriet:Eeew.*walks back up* Jeremy: *walks ut in front of Harriet* Ooh Hi. I was just looking for Draven, he has to sign a few forms for you guys to earn your rewards, Harriet:I don't think you want to find Draven right now.*shutters* Eww. Jeremy: OOOOKKKKAAAAYYY then. *goes downstairs and Finds Draven naked.* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! Harriet:*shouting from upstairs* I warned you! Jeremy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!! MY EYES! *runs upstairs and passes out on a seat* Harriet:Is there an emergency eye wash center? After that I'd like to wash the unsanity that has come upon me.*almost starts vomiting* ---- *Harriet wakes up from a horrible dream about what just happened with Draven and Jeremy* Jeremy: Harriet? You okay? Harriet:*zones back in* *starts breathing hevily and calmly* Yeah. I'm good. Jeremy: We're almost there. Can you sign this form for me? Harriet:Sure.*writes "Harriet" in very fancy writing* There you go. Jeremy: Thank you,...We'll be there shortly. We just need to speak with EVERYONE. Harriet:Oh,here's just a signature to show off to people who watched Clock Tower 2. Jeremy: I think I see Haley! Harriet:By the way Draven, I haven't read up on this thing, I've played it!May's death was grousome! Draven: Interesting. BUT I haven't played Clock Tower 3, I only read about it. A girl gets a random weapon when fighting >.> I heard it sucked. BUT ANYWAY,... Harriet:But still, chopped in the neck by an axe? Grousome? Yes. I think so.Anyways, I'm gonna go downstairs and shower. I don't know why. I like showering.See ya. Draven: Pffft. Go back to Clock Tower 2 (my camp) and read Alyssa's death scene. Harriet:*from downstairs*Too late I'm already showering. *power goes out and Shower stops working* Jeremy: Harriet? Harriet:I'm scared.*jumps into Jeremy's arms but get's down* Uh... sorry.*walks over to seat* Jeremy: She likes me. Oh, and By the way Harriet, you're still nude. Harriet:No. I'm not. I got out and walked up here witha towel on. Jeremy: Oh, then my cardboard cut out is wrong. *breaks cut out in half* I have a feeling you like me. Harriet:Well, there's a possiblity....*turned on by Jeremy* Jeremy: Interesting. *turned on by Harriet* Harriet:*blushes. both drift off and forget what they are doing* Jeremy: Wanna make out!? Harriet:*instantly starts making out with Jeremy* Angela: *walks in* AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Jeremy: *is still making out* Harriet: *STILL MAKING OUT w/ Jeremy* (Sierrastalker:Just wait.It'll be over soon.XD.) Angela: JEREMY!!!! I liked Jeremy. Draven: We don't have confessionals Angela, You just said that out loud. Angela: Ooh,...JEREMY!! CHOOSE ME OR HARRIET!!! Jeremy: Harriet. *Keeps making out* Max:*starts snickering* Angela: SHUT UP! THAT IS MY JER-BEAR!!!! Harriet:*in mind* She said, to the guy who's girlfriend was killed and already knew this was in the plot I never thought would happen.*mind stops and they continue to make out* Jeremy: *Still making out, and is turning blue because he isn't breathing, from mking out for so long* Angela: GRR!!!!!!! Harriet:*stops making out for a minute* There so you can breathe.Wait a little bit. Angela: MY JERRY!!! Jeremy: HUH!? Angela grabs him and makes out with him. Jeremy: AAAAAH! Max:Ugh. Harriet:He already turned blue!Let him rest!*pulls them apart* (dra: I'm trying to get vampire diaries to join in as Alyssa again XP) Jeremy: AAAAAAH!!!! *passes out and lands on Harriet* Max:*thinking* Well I already know that Angela is a idiot. Harriet:*drags him onto recliner seat and reclines him and lets him rest there for a while* OK. I'll wait for him.*sits on my seat and plays with my iPad and starts reading Alyssa's death scene* Oh yeah. That *mind* Chopping thing. Jeremy: *wakes up* Feeling awesome!!! *Makes out more with Harriet* Harriet:*now making out with Jeremy again* *Angela throws a rock at Jeremy Angela: HE IS MINE!!! AHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! *Turns head around like the grudge girl* Max:*Snaps Angela's neck, killing her* -Harriet Wakes up, everything that happened after Jeremy got out of his passed out state was a dream- (What? No killing anyone yet :P) Jeremy: *Wakes up and makes out with Harriet* Harriet:*makes out with Jeremy* (What's with all my pointless dreams?) (I had to stop Angela's death :P) Jeremy: *makes out* Jeremy: *Stops making out* William:wassup. this is my first and probobly last time in 1 of these camps. Draven: What? William:by the end of this camp only 2 eople are gonna be alive arent they. Draven: It all depends on how they play. The final moments will begin when 3 people remain. 1 could win, 2 could win, or 3 can win. Harriet:*in my mind* It was so close to 3 winning. Draven: Until Alyssa died. Harriet:Why'd you just say that? Max:*eye twiches* Harriet:Uhh, okay!*locks Draven in side bedroom* Alejandro:Hello. (1dra7: Anyone know if Youre or Vampire Diaries is online? ANYWHERE?) 'Day 1: A Knight in Shining Armor is always right.' The bus arrives at the award ceromony area. '-------------------' Mr. Gully: Just in time everyone! The award ceromony will begin shortly, please have a seat in the waiting room with the other stars. 'Waiting Room:' Draven: There are 3 other stars in this room, along with 5 sofas and a TV. 'IN THIS ROOM:' Seirra: Tommy: Lindsay Speele: 'CHAT:' Harriet:*looks at a pic of Alli* *starts crying* Alli, I miss you so much.(I'm going back to Clock Tower 1 here) Angela: Alyssa? I remember her. We went to school together. Harriet:This isn't that Alli. Alli was my best friend. She died in the first Clock Tower and I have a pic of what she looked like.I miss Alli so much..*cries quietly* Angela: Ooh, that Alli! We went to school together too. I COULDN'T STAND HER ONE BIT!!! Mr. Gully: Everyone to the stage please! Mrs. Gully will give you guys your rewards. Harriet:*walks back into room* Angela: Welcome back. Back to the Alli subject. Harriet:You went to Karitt High School? Angela: I went where she went. Harriet:But Alli was this kind of person who is so nice that if you kissed her boyfriend, she'd forgive you in less than 3 days. Angela: She tried to kill me. Harriet:Wrong girl. Your thinking of Judy. She was the girl I think.... yeah... Angela: Nope. Alli run up to me with a knife. She almost got me. Harriet:Oh Maria.They look REALLY similar. Angela: Nope. Alli. She wrote me a note and gave me her name! Harriet:Also. I'M TELLING YOU ALLI WOULDN'T KILL YOU. Trust me!* in mind* What the hell? She's so stubborn. Angela: You'll see how stubborn I am soon. VERY soon. *walks on stage* Harriet:Will you stop being creepy for 1 second?! Angela: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! Harriet:OMG WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? Angela: DEAD!!!! SHE IS DEAD! GO LOOK! 'Gullyman doors:' Currently the doors are Open. You can leave. Harriet:*opens and enters door* 'Gullyman Stage:' Mrs. Gullyman: HELLO EVERYONE! I am so proud to be here today. All of you guys are so great for coming out here tonight! So, I will now begin with the night's first award. The survivors of the Clock Tower Murders, MAX AND HARRIET!!!! Alyssa couldn't make it here tonight though. She was,...Killed. But the following 2 will recieve the rewards. And the others helping them, recieve one too. Congrats guys! 'Victory Speeches:' Draven: Harriet first! Harriet:Thank you.You poor lonely missing souls who were murdered during the sleepover helped me.No one has ever done this for me.I've worked my life out to get this.Thank you I'd love to thank you poor souls who helped me to surrvive the horror of what you brought me.Thank you so much!*exits* Draven: Anyone else? Angela: Well, I would love to accept this award, but,... *Lights go out in the building. Angela: Huh!? *Mrs. Gully falls from the ceiling with a huge pair of Scissors in her back. Angela: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Runs off stage* Harriet:*runs onto stage* WHAT THE **** is going on? *Mrs. Gully is on the floor, dead. Scissors in her back. Harriet:Damn you obivous plot point! Draven: XD!!!!!! *A strange man jumps from the ceiling and lands on top of the scissors, and takes them from her back. Scissorman: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!! *Harriet dissapoints Scissorman and he walks away sadly* What she said: Really dude? WHAT THE F? THIS IS THE 3RD TIME! Scissorman:,....GRR. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! This is too much fun! Killing is my hobby! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *gashes Harriet's leg* Harriet:OW!FUC*!*stabs Scissorman in the face* Scissorman: HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!! *slashes Harriet's cheek* Harriet:*nails Scissorman in the balls and beats him to death* Scissorman: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! *Stabs Harriet through the stomache* Draven: HARRIET IS ABOUT TO DIE! You have to find something to cure yourself quick! Scissorman: I'm gonna kill you and your friends! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! Harriet:*takes sword out and cuts Scissorman's head off* Scissorman: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!! *Re attatches head and runs away* Draven: Harriet is deeply wounded and is on the floor. She has 10 edits before she dies! Harriet:*puts badage over little hole in stomach and cheek* Draven: Deeply wounded, but alive. Angela: *runs in* Are you okay Harriet!? Harriet:Angela, take Jeremy back.He'll be very lonley.8 left.Can you help me recover? Angela: *gives more bandages to Harriet* Harriet:*recovers* OK.Hurry! Angela: Draven came by and told me to go to the bus. He's taking us to the Blanford Hotel. come on! Harriet:*runs onto bus* Janet: Aww the scissor man is sooo cute! (wrong spot. go to the hotel) 'DAY HAS ENDED.' 'DAY 2: What is true friend without friendship in the Blanford Hotel?' Draven: The day will begin, but we need at least 3 more people online. Blanford Hotel: 'Lobby:' Draven: The Lobby is filled with bags, and Lindsay Speele, a former star at the reward show, is running the Hotel. Harriet:DRAVEN! Scissorman is after us! We have to go!! Angela stabs through the card board cut out of Draven and laughs. Angela: GOT YA!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Fake Scissors. You guys are easy. (sorry Harriet. That can't happen, so I erased the edit.) Harriet:*runs back out* What happened? *Scissor chopping is heard, and all doors are shut down. Max:*gulp* *Harriet falls down a hole *All doors unlock, but Harriet is stuck!!! Max:Uh... 'ITEMS TO SEARCH:' Luggage: Counter: 'People to Talk to:' Lindsay Speele: 'CHAT:' 'Elevator:' Draven: You are allowed to hide in here and go to other floors in it. Basic use. 'Floor 1:' 'Harriet and Max's room:' Draven: Sleep in here, bathe in here, so on and so forth. Harriet:*changes* Hallucination: *is her shirt* Harriet:Stop it!*changes shirt and this one isn't my shirt* Door: *knock knock* Harriet:Come in.NOT! Max:*facepalm* Harriet:Shut up! Max: I didn't say anything. *Door opens and nobody comes in Harriet:*walks backwards* Max:Is standing next to Harriet* Harriet:Max, do you have any idea? Max: No. Harriet:Oh my god Max we have to run!Just run! *A faint scissor shadow is seen in the distance to the door Harriet:RUN! *Max and Harriet start running* *Scissor chopping is heard Harriet and Max HAVE OFFICALLY LEFT 'Bath:' Draven: Restore some health, good for healing hard wounds. Harriet:*gets into bath* Jeremy: *Walks in* Ooh crap! sorry! *walks out* Harriet:*sinks down and starts relaxing again* Draven: Wound health restored. Harriet:*putting a towel on*Draven! What are you doing in my bathroom? Draven: I'm not here. I'm just a halucination!!!!!! *Turns into a banana* Harriet:*looks everywhere* Draven, you're scaring me!*walks into bedroom to change* Halucination: *Is a shirt* 'Sleep:' Draven: Sleep while you can. If you go to long without sleep, you might pass out and sleep. Sleeping will cause Scissorman and other foes to find you more easily. And you could die faster. Trust me, later on, you will need to sleep. But later on, you won't wanna sleep >:) Harriet:*goes to sleep with HIGH TECH SECURITY lazers around me* *You awak and find the lazers have been destroyed. It seems someone DOES NOT want you to sleep. BTW Harriet, I have a new rule above. Check the beginning. Draven: Harriet! Max! To the Lobby! Harriet:*runs out to lobby* 'Angela and William's room:' Draven: Sleep in here, bathe in here, so on and so forth. 'Bath:' Draven: Restore some health, good for healing hard wounds. 'Sleep:' Draven: Sleep while you can. If you go to long without sleep, you might pass out and sleep. Sleeping will cause Scissorman and other foes to find you more easily. And you could die faster. Trust me, later on, you will need to sleep. But later on, you won't wanna sleep >:) William:*goes to sleep but has trained himself through his ninja training to sense when someone is sneaking up on him and he is his a light sleeper* *You're bath water begins running, nobody is in here. 'Janet and Haley's room:' Draven: Sleep in here, bathe in here, so on and so forth. 'Bath:' Draven: Restore some health, good for healing hard wounds. 'Sleep:' Draven: Sleep while you can. If you go to long without sleep, you might pass out and sleep. Sleeping will cause Scissorman and other foes to find you more easily. And you could die faster. Trust me, later on, you will need to sleep. But later on, you won't wanna sleep >:) 'Alejandro's room:' Draven: Sleep in here, bathe in here, so on and so forth. 'Bath:' Draven: Restore some health, good for healing hard wounds. 'Sleep:' Draven: Sleep while you can. If you go to long without sleep, you might pass out and sleep. Sleeping will cause Scissorman and other foes to find you more easily. And you could die faster. Trust me, later on, you will need to sleep. But later on, you won't wanna sleep >:) 'Floor 2:' Draven: This floor is usable, but has only 1 room where the other stars sleep. AKA: Sierra and Tommy. There is also a Hatch in this floor that will allow you to go to the roof. 'EXTRA ROOM 1:' Draven: This room is empty, good for hiding in. 'HIDING IN THE AREA:' 'EXTRA ROOM 2:' Draven: This room is empty, good for hiding in. Haley: Good. Mine! *You hear a slight knocking at the door 'HIDING IN THE AREA:' 'Latch:' Draven: Will take you to the roof. 'Roof:' Draven: Only a hiding spot. 'HIDING IN THE AREA:'